Kenny Lattimore
Kenny Lattimore is an American singer who co-sang a cover of "Love Will Find a Way" for Return to Pride Rock. Biography Lattimore was born on April 10, 1970, in Washington, D.C.http://www.superiorpics.com/kenny_lattimore/ During junior high school, he won several talent shows, after which he went on to study music at Eleanor Roosevelt High School in Greenbelt, Maryland. After high school, Lattimore enrolled in Howard University and graduated with a degree in architecture and city planning. Lattimore launched his career by joining the R&B group Maniquin, which signed to Epic in 1987. Two years later, the group released a debut album, but it was unsuccessful. Lattimore toured with the group for a year, but in 1990, he left Maniquin to write his own songs and work with other artists. During this phase, Lattimore joined the group Dem Twinzz as a vocalist, and their demos caught the attention of major labels. Despite the attention, Lattimore was disinclined to be a part of a group, and so in 1993, he sought a solo career in New York City. Lattimore struggled in Manhattan for a few months until he recorded several demos that landed him a record contract with Columbia in 1995. A year later, Lattimore released a self-titled album that rose to No. 19 on the Billboard R&B chart and No. 1 on the Heatseekers chart. The success won him a NAACP Image for Best New Artist in 1996. In 1998, Lattimore released another album entitled From the Soul of Man, which was critically acclaimed and became a Top 15 R&B hit. After the album's release, Lattimore took some time off, though he later returned to launch Weekend on Arista Record in October 2001. The album did not perform well, and so Lattimore moved on to record a duet album with his wife, Chanté Moore, called Things That Lovers Do. Most popular were singles "Loveable (From Your Head To Your Toes)" and "You Don't Have to Cry", which helped the album peak at No. 3 on the Billboard R&B Chart. Lattimore released a greatest hit compilation, Days Like This: The Best of Kenny Lattimore, on May 18, 2004. The album was followed up by Uncovered/Covered, which featured Lattimore's wife, on October 10, 2006. The album debuted at No. 10 on the Billboard R&B Chart and No. 2 on the Billboard Gospel chart during its first week. In 2008, Lattimore launched the album Timeless under the Verve label. During the same year, his single, "You Are My Starship", was released. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Lattimore performed a duet of "Love Will Find a Way" with Heather Headley for the end credits of ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride.http://www.allmusic.com/album/return-to-pride-rock-mw0000042274 The song was included on the film's soundtrack, Return to Pride Rock. Personal Life Lattimore married singer Chanté Moore on January 1, 2002. Their son, Kenny Jr., was born on April 10, 2003. External Links * Kenny Lattimore on IMDb Media Love Will Find A Way - Lion King - Kenny Lattimore & Heather Headley|Kenny Lattimore sings "Love Will Find a Way" with Heather Headley References Category:People Category:Singers